cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Celeste
|image = CynthiaCeleste.jpg |order = 2nd Chancellor of Disparu |term_start = 13 August 2009 |term_end = 18 July 2011 |monarch = Lance Pikachurin |deputy = Rowan Atkin |predecessor = Lance Pikachurin |successor = Rowan Atkin |order2 = Minister of Internal Affairs |term_start2 = 6 March 2009 |term_end2 = 4 August 2009 |predecessor2 = Newly established |successor2 = Lisa Agatha |birth_date = 16 November 1972 |birth_place = , , |death_date = 18 July 2011 (aged 38) |death_place = Jubilife, CO, Disparu |party = Empire Party |almamater = |religion = |signature = CynthiaCelesteSignature.svg }} Cynthia Celeste (16 November 1972 – 18 July 2011) was a Disparuean and . She served as the second Chancellor of Disparu from 2009 to 2011, being the only female to hold that office. Prior to that, she served as the Minister of Internal Affairs (a now-abolished position) in Lance Pikachurin's administration. She was the founder and leader of the Empire Party of Disparu, and a member of the Disparu Committee. Early life Celeste was born in , , but she was raised and grew up in , , Canada when her parents died of a car crash, and Celeste had to move to her other relatives who resided in Montreal. Celeste studied at in , where she met and befriended rival and future Chancellor and Monarch Lance Pikachurin. Celeste earned her when she graduated in 1994. Political career In 2006, shortly after the Quebec Referendum of 2006, she was invited to be a part of the Disparu Committee, a committee that would attempt to convince neutral and pro-federalist Quebecois that seceding from Canada would be good for Quebec, after one of her students wrote a letter of recommendation to then- Caitlin Darach, who was the de facto leader of the Committee at that time. Celeste helped the Committee to gain the support of English and French Canadians in both and . When Quebec seceded from Canada, Celeste helped write the constitution, along with Pikachurin and other Committee members, and also established the basics of the economic framework of Disparu, with the help of other Committee members. The Committee was split before the first elections in order to form political parties. Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Gardenia formed the Green Party. During the 2009 Disparuean elections, Celeste ran for the position of Chancellor and Minister of Internal Affairs (the tactic Celeste used is now illegal under current Disparuean law). Celeste lost the position of Chancellor when she did not get enough votes to win, but she managed to win the position of Minister of Internal Affairs. Chancellorship During the Darach Crisis, when Pikachurin resigned from the Chancellorship in accordance to Disparuean law when he became the King, Celeste resigned from her position in order to run for the Chancellorship. Celeste won the elections on 13 August 2009, and was sworn into office. During her Chancellorship, Disparu and its Government pursued a highly aggressive . She ushered in Disparu's longstanding friendship with its neighbour to the south, J Andres, by signing the Good Neighbor Treaty with its predecessor, . Celeste also forged defensive treaties with neighbouring states, and pursued trade agreements and diplomatic relations with various nations throughout the world. Celeste also presided over the Disparuean Forces' massive development and expansion; the army size was increased significantly, advanced weaponry were developed, the air force was expanded from a few helicopters to squadrons of advanced aircraft, a blue water navy was born, Disparu's intelligence agency was expanded, and major military installations were built throughout the country. Increased firepower also resulted in Disparu's intervention in various wars and conflicts in North America, such as the Unknown War. Disparu's influence also expanded by establishing protectorates in neighbouring lands that had fallen into anarchy. She also oversaw further expansions in Disparu's infrastructure, and invested heavily on Disparuean scientific endeavours (such as the Disparuean Space Agency). Celeste remained the Chancellor after the 2010 elections, which saw her party, the Empire Party, take a majority of the seats in Parliament. Assassination Celeste was assassinated on 18 July 2011 by a agent shortly after finishing a press conference. She was immediately replaced by Rowan Atkin, also an Empire Party member, who was the Executive Triumvir at that time. She was interred on 27 July 2011 in the New Parliament Building's former Press Conference Room, where she was also assassinated. Her death caused a massive uproar within Disparu, and many foreign governments expressed their condolences at her death. Legacy While maintaining the social and financial status quo internally, Celeste helped transform Disparu from an isolated country to a burgeoning regional power. Celeste's role in Disparu's increasing power made her extremely popular within Disparu; her Government enjoyed high levels of support from the public, even from opposition members. As a result, she is considered as Disparu's best Chancellor. A memorial dedicated to her currently stands within the city of Férin. Trivia * Celeste was depicted on the Darach ($5) and Pikachurin series ($100) of the old Disparuean dollar. Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu Category:Leaders